Interruptions
by Cariad-456
Summary: What are the consequences of Gwen walking on Jack and Ianto one day?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Interruptions**

**RATING: 15**

**SPOILERS: Adrift**

**WARNINGS: It's Jack and Ianto what do you expect? Slight Gwen bashing, don't go mental at me if you like her. You have been warned. It's not too bad :)**

**SUMMARY: Jack really should think before he speaks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Torchwood belongs to the BBC. If it was mine everything would be okay in the world and I wouldn't spend my nights crying into a coffee mug.**

* * *

Interruptions

CHAPTER 1

It had been a long and tiring day for the two men.

Ianto had spent nearly all day down in the archives sorting through the bottomless pit of files down there,. Ianto slaved over those archives, sometimes he felt the others didn't really appreciate it, considering he was making all their lives 10 times easier. But then again the Welshman enjoyed what he did. Putting things in order was his forte. Ianto enjoyed going out in the field too of course, the sense of danger and thrill, granted, sometimes it got a little too intense, like with the cannibals. Ianto had nightmares for weeks after that. But Ianto loved his job he really did.

The Welshman only came out of the archives that day to do coffee rounds and when Gwen called for that meeting about the all the people going missing. She went on and on about these people, how the rift was taking them. She rambled about the problems but had no solutions to them. She simply demanded that the rest of team do something about it. Ianto saw how exasperated Jack was getting, the tiny veins popped out of his forehead and his breathing started to quicken. It the was the way he ran his fingers through his hair every 5 seconds, whilst Ianto thought it adorable, it meant Jack was angry... and he had good reason to be too. What exactly did Gwen expect them to do about it? Torchwood was good, but they weren't miracle workers.

But Ianto knew all about the Island. The place they hid all those people...of course he knew, it would be surprising if there was anything Ianto Jones didn't know about Torchwood. He had only been there once though...didn't really feel going back screams...those screams stuck in his head for weeks. However, he didn't ask questions or throw a giant temper tantrum about it. It was against his nature. Ianto accepted, and moved on, always did and always will. Never making a big deal out of things. He knew what they were doing there was for the greater good on every bodies part.

Looking at Gwen he knew the welsh woman wouldn't give up on it. Gwen wasn't the type to just let things go and keep her nose out of business that wasn't hers. Ianto didn't want her annoying Jack anymore, when he got angry it scared Ianto. Jack hardly ever got really angry. So every time he did it reminded him of the time he was the angriest Ianto had ever seen him. The time Jack found Lisa, the time Jack put a gun to Ianto's head. He never wanted to see Jack like that again, and he certainly just wanted the whole thing done with and out the way so they could all move on.

That's why he set the GPS on Gwen's desk while no one was watching, set with the co-ordinates for the island, making sure the CCTV wouldn't pick him up. He knew it was wrong, every fiber of his being was telling him not too. He felt positively awful going behind his boss' and friends back...the last time he done that Jack put a gun to his head...but he knew it was do Torchwood, including Jack, good in the long term. Gwen just needed to get this whole thing out of her system.

After everyone had gone home Ianto looked up at Jacks office and saw his captain leaning into his hands, elbows on the desk. It was clear he was tired, the Welshman smiled lightly and made his way to the small kitchen to pour one of his infamous mugs of coffee. He knew that what his captain needed. He always did. A few minutes later he was knocking on Jacks door.

When Jack heard the familiar knocks and faint smell of coffee he smiled slightly, Ianto was just the person he needed right now.

''Come in Yan'' Jack called, ready for the gorgeous Welshman walk through his door.

Ianto walked in timidly, a trace of a faint smile on his face. Ianto loved the silly abbreviation of his name, only Jack called it him.

''How's my favorite welsh man?'' Jack had instantly cheered up the moment Ianto had walked in the room, he was like a ray of sunshine to Jacks stressful day.

''I don't know, I call Rhys and find out for you if you like?'' Ianto kept a straight face throughout the whole thing surprisingly Ianto knew Jack was talking about him, it was just fun to push his buttons.

''Oh...'' Jack smiled Two could play at that game. ''No it's fine, I'll do it my self.'' He took the mug out of Ianto's hands smiling at expression on his face and sat down at his desk, picking up his mobile. A few push of buttons later he put the phone to his ear grinning wildly at Ianto who heard the faint tone of the dial tone.

''Oh hi Rhys it's Jack!'' The Captain said suddenly, still grinning wildly at the tea boy who was now sitting on the edge of his desk. He gave him a wink as Ianto rolled his eyes dramatically.

''...No no I don't want to talk to Gwen. I was just wondering how you are'' Jack said casually. Ianto laughed at his boss, feeling sorry for the poor man on the other end of line.

''..oh well that's good to hear. Okay, bye!'' and with that Jack put the phone down.

''How is he then sir?'' Ianto was trying hard not to laugh, but the grin across his face wouldn't falter.

''He's fine!'' Jack was still smiling. He took 3 big gulps of coffee and set the empty mug back down on the desk. The man could down a mug of the tea boys coffee in 10 seconds flat.

Ianto picked up the mug and retrieved out of Jacks office, he could feel Jack's eyes boring into him. Ianto smirked as he retreated out the door. He wasn't going to make the first move, not this time.

He got to the kitchen took of his jacket and loosened his tie slightly. He then unbuttoned his waist coat and the top two buttons on his shirt. It was after hours, and the kitchen was always warm. He ran a hand through his hair, uncuffed his shirt sleeves and rolled them up, and started washing up the mug he had just retrieved from Jacks office in warm soapy water when he suddenly felt a strong pair of hands wrap around him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Sir...'' Ianto was grinning, the smell of 51st century pheromones engulfing him

''Mhmm?'' Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, breathing in the mans sent just holding him tight. Trying to ignore the fact that the mans arse felt great pressed against his groin.

''I'm trying to wash up...'' Ianto dropped the mug into the sink and turned around in Jacks arms, careful not to touch Jack with his dripping wet hands.

''Oh...What's your point?" Jack pulled his head back to wink at Ianto but their groins were still tightly pushed together.

Ianto rolled his eyes, just as Jack predicted he would. Ianto looked sexy when he rolled his eyes, sometimes Jack would say stuff purposely to make him do it. What Jack hadn't anticipated was Ianto raising his hands and flicking water into Jacks face, laughing softly. Jack unwillingly let go of Ianto and wiped the water from his face. He smirked and took a few steps back to look Ianto up and down seductively.

God the man was as close to perfection as you can get. He was stood with his weight rolled on to his right leg with his arms crossed over his chest looking at Jack with a cheeky grin that lit up his whole face, Ianto's smile was the best smile in the whole world according to Jack, he had never seen such a beautiful smile and doubt he would ever find one again. Ianto's sleeves were rolled up to show his muscly forearms. His tie and shirt was loosened enough to see a small amount of collar bone. Jack was getting warm, and it wasn't because of the kitchens tenancy to overheat.

A small amount of water was dripping from Jacks nose and Ianto swore he could see the mans eyes darkening before him. His heart was racing as Jack looked at him. Nobody ever looked at Ianto like that, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He loved it when Jack looked at him like that, it made him feel important. It made him feel alive.

''You're going to regret that Yan.'' Jack was trying to be scary, but the 100 watt grin on his face gave him away. He strode back over to Ianto and pulled the mans hips to his own, a small groan escaping from both of the men as their groins collided with a faint thud. He felt Ianto harden beneath him, and his own erection started to grow in response.

The smile on Ianto's face, somehow managed to get bigger, Jacks heart clenched. He really could look at that smile all day. Ianto also had mischievous glint in his eye; he had an idea. A good idea. He moved his hand to his trouser pocket, taking a slight detour to pinch Jack's bum in the process, and grinned when he pulled out his stopwatch.

''Turn around and face the wall.' Ianto voice sent shivers down Jacks's spine making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He did as he was told. Ianto was still holding tightly onto his hips, and Jack felt the other mans cock digging into his arse as he stared at the wall in front of him. He grinned wildly.

Ianto pressed the button on the stop watch and handed it to his boss.

''5 minutes. Don't you dare move until then Harkness.'' and suddenly Jack was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The seconds were passing astonishingly slow. It's like time was mocking him. Jack's foot was tapping whilst his erection was only getting harder and bigger as he thought about what Ianto had in store for him. He stared at the brick wall in front of him pleading and begging for mercy.

He glanced down at the watch for what felt like the billionth time. _Fuck_. Only 3 minutes. It felt like 3 century had past. He considered just leaving then but the Welshmans command was clear and he didn't want to disobey it. He could be put on decaf or sex withdrawal. Jack shuddered just at the thought.

He tried to take his mind of it, hoping it would make the time pass quicker, but his thoughts were always dragged back to Ianto. Ianto's face, voice, body. The man was in his head and wouldn't leave. Not that he minded much. He smiled lightly as images of his favorite Welshman flashed through his head. It didn't matter if he was looking delectable in a 3 piece suit bringing Jack his morning coffee, or simply adorable lying in Jack's bunker in boxers fast asleep, he would never see Ianto as anything less than perfect.

He shook his head and looked down at the stop watch. 4 minutes and 30 seconds.

Should he go? Could he risk it? Ianto wouldn't be too mad at him... and Jack simply couldn't stand another second of waiting. Couldn't stand to be away from his Ianto any longer. He was an impatient man and this was practically a form of torture.

4 minutes and 45 seconds after Ianto had given him the watch Jack span around, the first thing he noticed was Ianto's tie, shoes and socks on the floor just outside the kitchen door way.

He ran towards the items discarding his own shoes and socks on the way. It was then that he saw Ianto's waist coat lying over Owens computer. He grinned wildly. If there was one thing Jack loved after a stressful day it was naked hide and seek with his tea boy.

He walked over to Owens computer and picked up the welsh mans waistcoat and pulled it to his face, Ianto's smell was intoxicating Jacks eyes then darkened as he saw Ianto's shirt draped over the banister on the bottom of the stairwell. This meant Ianto was in the hub somewhere shirtless... and Jack couldn't see. His eyes narrowed as he discarded the waistcoat throwing it over his shoulder striding quickly towards the bottom of the stairs.

Then his heart skipped a beat. Ianto trousers were draped over the handle of the door of Jack's office. He wondered how the welsh man had accomplished all of this in just 5 minutes but the thought was quickly over powered by another one.

This meant Ianto was in the hub, in just his underwear and Jack couldn't see. Somehow Jack's eyes managed to turn another shade darker as he walked slowly up to his office door, he composed him self for a minute and pushed open his door.

Jack's heart leaped into his throat and his cock tingled pleasantly at the sight of Ianto Jones sitting casually in Jack's chair, feet on desk, in just his underwear.

Ianto smiled at Jack, devilishness getting up from the chair and slowly moving towards his boss. He had to really try to hold back the laugh threatened to bubble over as he looked at Jack's dumbfound expression. He saw Jack's arousal in his trousers, and his own groin tingled at the sight. Jacks hair flopped over his forehead and as Ianto moved slowly towards his boss he could see Jack's eyes glisten His heart clenched at the sight, Jack Harkness was nothing short of immaculate. Still. He grinned evilly and started to walk a bit faster as he neared Jack, his smell almost knocking him out. Ianto had plans for his captain.

He grabbed Jack's collar and shoved him against the wall diving into his neck leaving small marks that wouldn't last 3 seconds with Jack's heightened healing rate.

''You thought I wouldn't notice?'' Ianto said breathlessly, giving Jack goosebumps

''Wouldn't notice what?'' Jacks hands were now wrapped round the waist of the semi naked man in his office pulling him as close as humanly possible.

''I said 5 minutes Jack. You cheated.'' Ianto did well at keeping a straight face and leaning down to bite Jack quite hard just below his ear.

Jack lifted his chin up. giving Ianto more access to his neck and the welsh man took the hint, kissing licking and biting more at Jacks neck. He moaned lightly.

''I couldn't... wait any longer...'' Jack had to really concentrate to force the words out as Ianto was attacking his neck and ear whilst running his fingers through Jacks hair. Jacks cock was only getting harder.

Ianto pulled back only to roll his eyes at Jack, then maintained his attack on Jack's neck, the other man only growled at the welsh man.

''You disobeyed me sir'' Ianto whispered into Jack's ear right before taking his ear lobe into his mouth. Jack gasped.

''What are you going to do to me?'' Jack thought he was going to rip through his trousers, he was as hard as a rock.

''Well I suppose we need to take care of this, right?'' Ianto had now stopped the attack on Jacks neck and cupped his boss' cock in his hand, rubbing it through the material. Jacks knee's nearly buckled beneath him as he bit down on his lip trying to hold back the moan threatening to escape. He swallowed slowly and inched backwards until his back was pressed against the glass wall Ianto never less than half and inch away from him.

He stared at Ianto, who still had his hand on Jack's erection, straight in the eye.

''Yes. You do need to take care of it'' He growled and then his mouth was on Ianto's, the kiss wasn't soft and gentle, it was full of need as teeth and tongues clashed together. Ianto grunted as Jack grabbed his waist and shoved off the glass wall walked them both back till the back of Ianto's knee's hit his desk, Jack shoved all the stuff of his desk not caring about the mess made and lay on top of Ianto effectively pinning him down. The welsh man lifted his hips in response to the evidence of Jack's desire pressing into his own groin. Jack gasped into his mouth and thrust his own hips in retaliation, causing Ianto to groan and claw at his shirt.

''Jack. You're wearing too many clothes.''

Ianto thought about how the power had been swapped. Jack was always in control That's why Ianto was surprised when Jack stood up with open arms, gesturing for Ianto to strip him. Grinning wildly he ran over to his incredibly gorgeous and incredibly aroused boss. His hands made nothing of the shirt and tee tossing them to the floor. He unbuckled Jacks belt and unfastened his trousers, pulling down the zip as Jack watched him carefully. Sometimes it was good to let Ianto take control...It was hot. Ianto's eyes narrowed as no underwear was found.

He looked up at Jack who only grinned and winked down, Ianto chuckled and dropped the mans trousers letting him step out of them. He then pulled off his own boxers and the two man came together with a clash, Ianto's mouth all over Jack's neck up his jaw line and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth.

''What was my one command Jack?'' Ianto said between kisses, his voice was deep and his welsh accent seemed to have gotten 10 times thicker. Jacks cock throbbed between them.

''To wait for 5 minutes...'' Jack almost whimpered. He needed Ianto, he didn't think he could wait much longer. He clawed at Ianto's back desperately.

''And how long did you wait for Jack?''

''It was only 15 secon-'' Jacks statement was cut off with a gasp and a moan as Ianto grabbed his cock brutally.

Jacks hands slip round Ianto head, his fingers through his hair, and pulled his head towards him and kissed him with as much force and passion he had.

''OH GOD!''

The two men broke apart immediately staring at the woman at the door, but couldn't seem to move any other parts of their body. They were just frozen.

Gwen bloody Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ianto felt all the blood rush from one certain part of his body straight to his cheeks. He quickly let go of Jacks cock.

''Hehe...sorry''

Still Jack didn't let go of Ianto, his strong arms were still wrapped around him. He wanted to melt into the ground and never come back again. Why was Gwen even here. It was late she should be at home, this was his and Jacks time.

''sorry'' She repeated again. Jack then finally loosened his grip on Ianto who dived to the floor retrieving his clothing as Gwen walked out. He heard Jack chuckling. Trust him to find this funny Ianto felt like his face was on fire. He pulled on his trousers and was shrugging on his shirt as he ran out to talk to Gwen.

'err..'' Ianto didn't quiet know what to say in this situation. There was a part of him that wanted to pounce on Gwen for interrupting a part that wanted to question her about her being at Jacks office this late..and of course a part that wanted to march straight back into to office and carry on where him and Jack left off. He didn't have a chance to say anything as Gwen interrupted him. Jeez the woman was on a roll.

''Ianto I'm sorry I didn't realize!''

''Doesn't matter.'' He blurted still putting his shirt on. A voice in the back of his head told him that it did matter. It mattered alot. But he could hardly be rude now could he? He started to do the buttons up on his shirt.

''And I wouldn't of come in if I'd known'' she was still babbling on. He felt slightly sorry for the woman...only slightly.

The office door swung open and Jack strutted out in his trousers and open shirt.

"Always room for one more.'' He said. Ianto shouldn't have been surprised at Jack for flirting, but a small part of him got annoyed. His emotions were all over the place at the moment, he didn't know why he got annoyed at Jack flirting...it was a daily thing that Ianto had gotten used too. But right there in front of him...after they were just about to...Ianto put all his concentration into doing the buttons up on his shirt.

''We could of used you an hour ago for naked hide and seek.'' Ianto's heart clenched. How dare he say that...that was their game. He almost blew up...almost.

''He cheats. He always cheats.'' Ianto put on his best smile. It was against Ianto's nature to cause a scene. Besides. Who was he to tell Jack what and who he could do...They were just a office fling after all.

Gwen just looked at him with a somber look. He wondered what was going on through her head and went back to concentrating on getting himself dressed. He shuddered at what she might be thinking. Perhaps she was only jealous ..or maybe she was supposed to be meeting Jack tonight and Ianto was just in the way. He didn't know...he didn't want to think about it. He didn't even know why he was so irritated.

He looked up when he finished getting dressed and realize Gwen and Jack had been talking whilst he was spaced out.

''No.'' Jack was using his stern voice. That meant you listen...and do as he says. But no. Ianto turned to look at Gwen...Praying she would use her head for once.

''What?'' Gwen was getting sassy...

''I don't know how I can be any clearer...'' Jack was getting angry...Why couldn't Gwen just drop it?

''Oh...Well Tosh has her protects so does Ianto. Why can't I?'' Oh. Ianto was about to boil over. When she should run the rift predictor program and sort out the archives into pristine condition then sure. She could have all the bloody special projects she wanted.

''Leave it alone.'' Ianto was surprised at how calm Jack was being. How was she getting away with this? Anyone else and Jack would of jumped down their throat. His heart clenched as he tried to think of reasons why his boss was being so rational with her...

''I can't.'' Ianto was fidgeting his shoes, but still his boss was calm. Gwen got away with anything, she came in late and left early, she never handed her paper work in on time and Jack just didn't care. Or maybe he just decided to ignore all of Gwen's shenanigans ..he shook his head again. He didn't want to think about what the captain did with Gwen. It was none of his business after all, him and Jack weren't exclusive.

There was a terribly awkward silence as Jack and Gwen stared each other down. Ianto wanted to disappear forever. He stared at the cealing.

''Coming back in?'' It took Ianto a few seconds to realize Jack was talking to him. ''...Work to do''

''Yup.'' He replied quickly and bluntly, in all honestly he wasn't really in the mood anymore...Still. It was against Ianto's nature to cause a scene. He wasn't Gwen.

Jack turned to walk back to his office and Ianto followed after calmly and coolly hands behind his back.

''Jack we're not finished'' Day um that woman would not give up. If Jack says they were finished then God dammit they were finished. He was surprised Gwen hadn't been tossed out the hub with a gun to her head, or was he really that surprised His heart clenched for what felt like the 100th time since Gwen turned up. What had gotten into him?

''Yes we are!'' Jack said pushing open his office door and disappearing He prayed that Gwen would give it up now. He was about to open the door to the office when he remembered the package he put on Gwen's desk. He turned around to see Gwen looking at the floor looking sorry for herself.

''err...'' What was wrong with him? His head was all over the place and he was still pretty sure his cheeks were colored crimson. Gwen looked up at Ianto, not with the most welcoming of faces. His cheeks got hotter.

''There's a.. package on your desk.'' He smiled timidly. The last thing he wanted was for Gwen to think he was a slag and tell the rest of the team. It wasn't like Jack and him were just having a sex every other day...well it was...maybe it was just in Ianto's head that it was more. Still, he knew what was going through Gwen's mind. She thought he was only shagging Jack to work his way up the ranks, clearly this was not true. Jack would always favoritism Gwen.

He turned away unable to look Gwen in the eye any longer and walked straight into Jacks office giving the woman a small nod gesturing her to go find the package.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jack was just about to call Ianto when he walked in the door. He was still pretty irritated that Gwen had interrupted them, but he wouldn't let it ruin their night. He watched Ianto and was a little taken aback when he didn't dive straight back in from where they left off.

Ianto rolled his eyes when he saw that Jack had already discarded his shirt and was now stood open arms smirking. He really was not in the mood anymore, there were too many things going on in his head for him to even think about it. He ducked his head not even able to look Jack in the eye and started to put the all the things Jack had thrown off his desk in a fit off passion.

''Ianto..'' Jacks voice was barely a whisper. Had he done something? Not ten minutes ago Ianto was all over him, taking control ..now the welsh man wouldn't even look at him. He pulled on his shirt again and timidly made his way over to his desk.

Ianto didn't reply. He didn't trust his voice. He wanted to shake himself. Why was he even upset? He had no reason what so ever. He acting like a teenage girl.

''Just tidying up sir'' Ianto replied bluntly, picking up a file of the floor. Jack winced at the crude replacement for his name. Ianto only called him sir in work hours or if he was feeling particularly raunchy in bed. This was clearly neither..

''Why? And drop the sir would'ya?'' Jack replied walking over taking the file out of Ianto's hand. The man would still not look at him. He was staring at a point on the floor.

''Ianto..what's wrong. We could play naked hide and seek again if you like..'' Jack smiled lightly just trying to lighten the mood. He hated seeing Ianto upset, and upset he clearly was, but Ianto was resigned. He could tolerate masses amount of emotional pain and never let it show. He would only tell Jack what was wrong when he was ready and not a a second sooner.

''If you want to play so bad go get Gwen before she leaves.'' Ianto wanted to kick him self. It just kind off slipped out. He would never dream off saying something like that to Jack knowingly but his head was just all over the place.

He was always taught from when he was small to keep his mouth shut. Only speak when spoken too. Truth be told Ianto was bullied alot at school and going home to his dad was hardly a walk in the park so keeping himself to him self and being polite was just his way. Ianto never moaned about his upbringing. He'd survived and he knew that there were others worse off.

He winced, only imagining what Jack was going to do...He probably thought he was pathetic and rude and would never want to see him again. Then he heard Jack chuckle, he turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

Jack was looking straight back at him laughing gently. Oh his Ianto was silly. His Ianto was silly and cute. He walked slowly over and grabbed Ianto's hands pulling him closer.

Ianto was flabbergasted at Jacks reaction... he didn't know what was going on, maybe Jack had misheard him?

''Sassy Ianto?'' Jack was grinning raising an eye brow.

Nope, he heard him right.

Ianto laughed nervously and looked at the floor. Jack never took his eyes off him once. He pushed the mans chin back up making him look at him.

''Now Ianto. Why on Earth would I do a thing like that?'' Jack really didn't know why Ianto felt like the way he did. He had nothing to be scared off. Nothing at all. Still, Ianto jealous was nothing short of adorable.

Ianto could think of a number of things that would make Jack do something like that. Because she was better than him? She was more attractive, more funny more everything. She was the heart of torchwood after all.

Ianto just shrugged blushing under Jacks gaze.

''Ianto Jones, getting jealous? Well I never...'' Ianto pushed lightly at the teasing Jack who only held tighter pulling him into a hug.

''I don't want anyone else...'' Jack whispered into the welsh mans ear. It was the truth... Jack had never admitted it before but he really meant what he said. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else now he had Ianto.

''Really?'' There was a giant lump in Ianto's throat. He wanted to believe Jack he really did but he couldn't find a reason why Jack would settle for him when he could have the world and then seconds.

Jack pulled back holding Ianto at arms length looking straight into his stormy blue eyes. He could get lost in those eyes forever. They were truly beautiful.

''Really really Ianto. I know this whole thing, our thing, hasn't really been very clear'' it took alot to make Jack stumble. Ianto didn't know the effect he was having on his boss. ''But...I was thinking. We should be more than just the occasional shag and game of naked hide and seek.''

Ianto could only raise his eye brows quizzically Was it really possible Jack wanted more...His heart was doing back flips in his chest and there was a swarm of butterflies going crazy in his stomach as Jack looked at him lost for words. All because of Ianto.

''There wasn't even any need for you to get jealous earlier Ianto because I wouldn't dream...I could never...not now after-'' Jacks sentence was cut off with Ianto attaching himself to Jacks lips, he couldn't help himself. He was over whelmed with the feeling of security and contentment. Hearing his boss say that there was no one else he wanted...well how could he not kiss Jack?

Anything both the men wanted to say all their thought and feeling were poured into that one kiss. It was hard and gentle at the same time, tender sweet and fiery and passionate .Jack melted into Ianto's touch and visa versa. It was by far the best kiss either man had ever been involved in.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After the mind blowing kiss Jack took Ianto down to his bunker. He'd decided that they wouldn't have sex, that night was about making Ianto feel special, making sure he knew how much Jack appreciated him. Ianto slid down the ladder first and crawled into Jack's bed. He was tired. In fact tired was an understatement. He nearly fell asleep right there. It was becoming harder to sleep alone lately...Ianto would secretly hope that Jack would stay after a session in Ianto's flat. He wanted Jack to hold him tight through the night. He could fall straight to sleep in those strong arms. But unfortunately that's not how him and Jack worked.

Jack never wanted to leave. In fact he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to Welshman and nuzzle his neck all night but he was agonizingly afraid of pushing him...afraid of being rejected and turned down. So he would just leaving thinking that's what Ianto wanted.

It had all started after Lisa. Jack just wanted to make Ianto better, he didn't particularly mind being the rebound shag. He would of done anything to rip the tea-boys suit off, plus he needed to get rid of the guilt he felt for killing Lisa...He knew it needed to be done but the pain in Ianto's eyes could be seen a mile off. Jack was strong but the sight was heart wrenching. He thought if he could just make Ianto feel better, relieve some stress then it would be okay.

But this was all before the men had fallen completely head over heels for each other of course. When Ianto had been grief stricken and needed someone to let all his sorrow and anger out on...needed someone to need him. Before Jack noticed how cute Ianto's concentrating face..and how hot he was when he was being sassy. Before Ianto noticed how adorable his boss looked when frustrated before the butterflies in his stomach went mental at the sheer sight of Jacks signature grin. Back then the men would just let all their anger and frustration out on each other... neither one realizing the long term emotional connection that was building between them.

Ianto would go to Jack after a bad day at work..if he was particularly missing Lisa, or if his family were driving him up the wall, which of course was a daily occurrence. He became dependent on Jack...It hurt when he wasn't around. Now he would go to Jack if he was missing him not Lisa Just his bosses general presence could now calm Ianto and make him smile. A proper smile too. One that showed his dimples and made his blue eyes glisten. He would also get these feelings when ever Jack flirted with someone else, like he was being stabbed in the chest.

The same was said for Jack. He would go to Ianto if UNIT were pissing him off or if he needed to forget a memory threatening to come back, which was of course most of the time. So now just seeing Ianto hand out his coffee or catching a glimpse of him in the archives could make Jack's heart skip a beat.

Communication wasn't a big part of their relationship and it had took it's toll, both of them wanted the same thing, but neither of them could say anything about it.

Jack now realized how silly the whole thing was, bottling up his emotions. He looked lovingly at the fully clothed man curled up in his bed, wondering how he never noticed how close to perfection Ianto was before. Looking at the half asleep welsh man on his bed Jack really saw how young he was, how small and fragile he was. Sure, Ianto was the bravest man he knew. Smartest too. Oh and not forgetting sexiest. But he was so young. He walked over slowly to Ianto.

''Long day?'' He said perching on the bed next to him.  
''Something like that yeah'' Ianto mumbled not opening his eyes, purely because he couldn't.

Jack slowly pulled of Ianto's clothes and folded them neatly and put them on the small bedside table leaving the man curled up in just his boxers. He wasn't quiet asleep yet, he just didn't really feel like moving. Jack pulled the covers over him and gave him a tender kiss on the nose, getting a small smile from the welsh man in return. He loved that nose. In fact as he looked at Ianto he couldn't find one thing he didn't like. He smiled lightly and turned to go back up the ladders.

Ianto's heart clenched as he heard the familiar sound of the ladder step creaking. Suddenly he wasn't so tired, he sat up.

''You leaving?..'' Ianto didn't really know why he asked such an obvious question, he didn't know why his voice cracked either. All he knew is that he had this horrible feeling in his chest. He didn't want Jack to go. He squinted into the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust. He saw Jack looking at him from the ladders.

''Well, yeah. Unless I dunno, do you want me to stay?'' Jack asked

The words came out of his mouth before he even had time to think about it.

''Yeah..please'' Ianto felt a little pathetic...but only for a second. He could make out a smile from Jack who then began to strip to his boxers. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Jack slid behind Ianto spooning him, it was a tight fit in the small bed, but neither man complained. Ianto shivered slightly as Jack's arms wrapped around him. He wasn't cold, he was just happy. He kissed the mans hands lightly and nuzzled back into Jack's embrace intertwining both their legs.

A few minutes past as Ianto thought about how happy he was, how there was no where else in the world he would rather be.

''I love you Jack'' Again Ianto didn't actually think that through before it slipped out of his mouth. He mentally swore in welsh to him self as he felt Jack stiffen beneath him.

Suddenly his brilliant mind went into overdrive. Throwing idea's to get him of the hook, telling Jack he heard wrong, pretending to be asleep. But before he even had chance to think of anything Jack spoke.

''I love you too Ianto''

Now it was Ianto's turn to stiffen. He thought for a moment..wondering if he has actually heard what he heard. Jack pressed a small kiss to Ianto's shoulder. The welsh man melted into him, a giant smile growing that Jack couldn't see.

Ianto got the nights sleep he needed, tangled up with the man he loved, and most importantly the man who loved him back.

Fin.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy *wink wink, nudge* :3**


End file.
